It's Not Goodbye
by TakuMisaForever
Summary: Kagome is asked by Shippo if the well will close if she were to jump to her time after defeating Naraku. Will it be goodbye when she leaves?


This is my first fanfic so please don't be mean. I'm new at this so be nice. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I don't own Inu-Yasha either.

* * *

Kagome sat down by the sacred tree. A few strands of her hair were in her face and she tucked them behind her ear. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. The sounds was soothing and calming to her ears.

It was almost unbelievable that the previous day they have defeated Naraku. She thought it was only a good dream, but it was reality. She longed for this day to finally come and now that it has, she didn't know what to do next. Kagome touched the completed jewel that was around her neck as a necklace.

That day they defeated Naraku, Kikyo came to them and said that it was her time to move on and find peace. When she, Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood there, Inuyasha stepped towards the priestess. Kagome assumed that Inuyasha would follow her. He stopped half way to Kikyo and looked at her straight in the eye.

The rest of the group were shocked to hear the next words that came out from his mouth. "I won't be going with you Kikyo. I promised to avenge your death and now that Naraku is gone, you can rest and find the peace that you always wanted. I have things to do in this world. There is something keeping me here and I don't plan on dying yet. "

"Very well," Kikyo said, she smiled a small smile and looked at Kagome's direction.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at the ground, she knew that she was blushing because her face felt a little hot.

Kikyo gave a nod to the others who stared at her. "Goodbye," she said before she disappeared in a bright light.

"Goodbye Kikyo," Inuyasha said as the wind blew around them.

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard the sound of a branch snapping in half, she looked over to her left and noticed Shippo running to her. "Mama," he had said. It wasn't long when the young kitsune had started calling her his mother or mama. Now that the greatest evil was gone, he was free to live his life without living in terror or looking for jewel shards.

"Hey," Kagome said opening her arms and catching him when he jumped into his arms. "Mama, do you have to go to your world? What if the well closes?" Shippo asked in worry. Kagome's eyes softened and she ran her fingers through his hair,"If that happens promise me that you will be a good boy. Don't mess around too much with Inuyasha okay, I don't want you to get to many bumps on the head. But I can reassure you that that won't happen."

"But what if it does," Shippo said, tears started to form in his eyes but they never fell down his cheeks. "Keh don't think like that runt," they both looked up to see Inuyasha with his arms in the sleeves in his haori.

Shippo sniffed and jumped onto Inuyasha shoulder. Shippo nodded, he couldn't think that why did he even think about it in the first place?

Kagome looked at the sky, it would be dark in a couple hours. She got up and dusted her clothing off from the dirt that was on it from sitting on the ground. "I better be off," she said. Her eyes locked with Inuyasha's and she noticed doubt in them. With the question Shippo had just asked moments ago, would it be possible that after she jumps into the well? She picked up the orange backpack that was resting on the trunk of the tree and placed it over her shoulder. Then she began to go to the direction of the well.

She could hear the footsteps of Inuyasha following behind her. Earlier that day she told Sango and Miroku that she was going to her era, they both told her that they would be waiting for her return. Kagome began to bite her bottom lip, her head were filled with doubt about whether or not she could return.

"Stop it Kagome, that won't happen," she thought.

Kagome didn't realize that she was already standing at the well until she heard Inuyasha's voice. "If you don't come in three hours I'll jump in and get you. We don't have jewel shards or Naraku to find, but the others would like it if you came back." Kagome tilted her head to him, with the look he was giving her she could surely know that he also wanted her to come back. He didn't care if he had to drag her out from her era kicking and screaming.

Kagome gave him a tight lip smile. "This isn't goodbye," she told him, then she swung her legs over the edge of the well and jumped in. She felt the rush and change of the time when she was hovering over the ground for a few seconds and then landing softly onto the ground.

"Mom?" Kagome had said when she walked through the front door of her home. "Kagome, you are back. Welcome home. It's been a long time since I've seen you," her mother told her.

Kagome walked up to her mother and gave her a hug, she didn't let go. "Kagome is something wrong?" her mother asked. Kagome shook her head no.

* * *

It's been passed three hours and Inuyasha was sitting by the well. His leg shook impatiently and he let out a small growl. Shippo had gone to the village for some food and said he would come later on.

Worry consumed him when he thought of the possibility that the well couldn't let her through to him. If it had, he never got to tell her what his feelings were. He scoffed, he was never good with words, he had to somehow say it to her.

Then the sweet cherry blossom scent hit Inuyasha's nose and he got up on his feet and looked down the well.

A figure was climbing up and it put a grin on his face, he extended his hand. He heard a startled gasp and a short intake of breath when he felt the tight grasp of her hand holding on to his. With one quick pull to him, Kagome appeared with a knowing smile.

"I told you this wasn't goodbye," she said.

* * *

A/n: I was day dreaming about this so I decided to write it. I hope you liked it even if it was stupid or lame. It just came to mind and I didn't really think I would write anything on here. Maybe I'll write more, who knows, well me? Review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
